The Bringer
by Reaiaka
Summary: Who and What is ruby?


It turns out that each sound he heard was the entrance to each world. He was in the land between Elsewhere and Sameness. As he was sledding down he passed through a bright light. The light almost blinded him and when he picked his arm to shield his eyes he let go of Gabe. Gabe flew off the sled and landed in the soft snow. Jonas kept sliding down, frozen with fear. Finally Jonas found the strength to move and jumped off the sled into the snow. The sled kept sliding as Jonas scrambled up the hill looking for where Gabe had landed. He found Gabe unconscious but still alive.

At that moment Jonas's foot slipped and he yelled with pain as his foot twisted. He had grabbed on to Gabriel and started sliding down. The ground started to shake and a whole bunch of snow started to shoot past them. They started to slide faster. Jonas watched as the trees and the plants became green blurs as the plants flew past. Then all of the sudden he was falling.

He had been falling or some time now and because he was so hungry he had fallen asleep holding on tight to Gabriel. When he gained conscious again he was nearing the floor. Jonas was certain he was going to die because he was hungry, thirsty and falling from a high height. Jonas was ready for the fall but when he landed, to his surprise, he landed on something soft. When he looked down, he realized he had landed on a BIG pillow.

He looked around the pillow and found people standing around the pillow. They were all holding things that Jonas needed like fresh clothes, things to eat, and stuff like that. Jonas was so excited but yet so confused at what he was seeing. Then he saw a pair of adults that started to walk up to them. Jonas stood up to greet them but then a sudden pain shot up from his foot then up his leg. The pain was added on to everything else and Jonas couldn't take it anymore. He fainted.

When he awoke he was in a bed with a cold towel over his head. He did not move because he still could not feel the rest of his body and was afraid there was no body to move. He saw that Gabriel was in a crib next to him and playing with some toys looking well fed and content. It was then Jonas realized he was hungry.

Just then someone walked into the room with a tray of food. It was a girl. She looked about Jonas's age and she had beautiful red hair like Fiona. She had blue eyes like the sky and skin as smooth as marble. Her skin was a creamy peach color. When she realized Jonas was staring at her she blushed.

"Um... Hello guest. My name is Ruby. I will be your helper for today. You must be very hungry. Do you have the energy to sit up because you do have to eat?"

"Um, yes I can sit up," answered Jonas. "I am very hungry. Oh, my name is Jonas and it is very nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of me and the baby."

"You are very welcome and blessed Bringer," and with that she was out the room.

_Bringer! _, Jonas thought to himself but he had no more time to think because a group of elderly looking people walked into Jonas's room. Ruby rushed passed and told them all to leave immediately. Jonas was surprised by the firm but gentle voice she used with them. It wasn't mean but it was firm enough for the elders to get the point. They all left.

"Ruby, please tell me..." Ruby started to shove food into Jonas's mouth. At first he started to protest but the food was good and she was strong so he gave up.

"You need to eat and rest and no company until tomorrow. Regain your energy and remember _fully_ what happened. He was about to ask about his foot but as if she was reading his mined she said, "You will not get out of bed unless you have to go to the privy. Your foot will take sometime to heal. You don't move, it won't hurt simple as that. No walking around or it will take longer to heal and it will hurt more." In a small voice she added, "Sorry to be so harsh on you Bringer but you must understand. The adults are listening outside and if I'm not firm with you they come and itterupt and you will get no sleep at all. I'm very sorry." He told her it was okay and he continued to bear the fuss and the food. He fell asleep after that and stayed asleep all afternoon and half the night. Around mid night Jonas began to have a nightmare: _ He was in the snow again. No Gabriel but a figure stood across from him. Jonas walked up to this figure and looked up. It was the giver ."Jonas come back to sameness. The people have suffered. Share the burden and take all the blame," the Giver said. The Givers face suddenly turned into Fiona's face. She had a hurt look on her face. "Jonas, how could you leave me like this. I liked you and you made me suffer." Jonas felt hurt. He had never intended to cause any harm. "I'm sorry!" he said. He said it over and over to many people whose faces popped up. Then he felt a body over his. This body was hugging him calming him. Trying to help him. He started to hear words, "its okay," they said "you'll be all right.." The words were drawing Jonas back to reality._

He opened his eyes to find a mass of red hair in his face. He sneezed. The mass moved and a creamy peach face appeared.

"Good! You're awake! Are feeling better?" she asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine, thank you. How did you wake me up? How did you pull me away?" he asked. Ruby's face suddenly went from happy to dead serious. "I can read people's dreams like you can receive memories from the Giver. I know all about your past because I can also read minds and memories. From now on I will be helping you with your thoughts and dreams. I am the Dreamer and you are the Bringer of knowledge.

The End


End file.
